Most of traditional microphones consist of a microphone, a power amplifier, and an audio player, and are connected to speakers, TVs, etc. via a wired connection, which hence can only functioned for sound amplification. The traditional microphones have many shortcomings, including single function, limited connection modes, and especially being unable to connect with emerging media players such as tablets, mobile phones, and Bluetooth speakers.
In recent years, the appearance of some emerging media-based microphones greatly enriched the functions of the microphone. For example, a Bluetooth microphone for singing with a mobile phone (CN No. 201520471596.3) proposed by Shenzhen Xinhaihui Electronics Co. Ltd. can be used for singing through the Bluetooth microphone, the mobile phone and a Bluetooth speaker. Similarly, a Bluetooth microphone (CN No. 201220185687.7) proposed by Qidong Aipu Electric Appliances Co. Ltd. enables tour grades to move around in a car when introducing the spots. The Bluetooth microphone support is reasonable in design, and can be charged via the USB. The high elastic shock absorbing support is added to the microphone, making the fixed microphone become stable, reliable and safe. As another example, a portable karaoke device and system (CN No. 201520759211.3) is proposed by Shenzhen Maiyue Technology Co. Ltd., and the karaoke device is connected to a terminal device wirelessly, which enables the user to sing at any time and in anywhere, and hence greatly improves the user experience.
Although the above patents and related technologies have been improved and upgraded for traditional microphones, many shortcomings still exist. For example, the wireless communication modes of the existing microphones are limited, and hence unable to cover Wifi, Bluetooth etc. completely. The above microphones lack the song storage function, the music and voice mixing function, and especially the original sound removing function, which have not been disclosed in any related references till now.